The Turn of the Tide
by Dagger5789
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UP! Will a secret passion destroy a stable relationship? Can an InterHouse feud be patched? Will the Dark Lord be overthrown? Will all survive the Turn of the Tide? Rated PG-13 for mild language, rape, and sexual content.
1. The Train

Hey all, welcome to my new fanfiction, it'll probably end up being the first one I ever finish, so, without further ado, may I present The Turn of the Tide.  
  
Episode One The Train  
  
It all started one rainy Monday morning on Platform 9¾. Seventh-year Hermione Granger was the first there, beating even the train. She sat her things down on the cold, damp platform floor and perched herself on her trunk. She poked a finger in at her new miniature owl, Athena, an early birthday gift from her parents, then pulled out her pocket mirror.  
  
Her reflection was quite different from what it had been the first year she sat waiting for the train, her bushy hair chopped bluntly at her shoulder, her face plain and pale, her eyes a thick, boring brown.  
  
But now the mirror showed long, straight chestnut locks, with beautiful honey-wine eyes beneath them, set in a face of porcelain, lightly tanned from her holidays in the Mediterranean.  
  
And, finally, her lips were curved in a smile, a true smile, not a know-it- all's smirk. She was content. She was marrying Ron Weasley, who gave her everything she could possibly ask for: comfort, security, happiness, care.  
  
She could already see her life before her. And it was OK. But it lacked the passion and fire she desired. She knew of only one man who could give that to her, but he was forbidden to her.  
  
As she thought of him, her eyes misted over. She sighed to herself as her thoughts roamed over his soft lips, his sultry eyes, how soft his skin was under her lips that one crazy time she pecked his cheek.  
  
Oh, if Ron knew, he would be so angry. But Ron didn't know. There were many things about her that Ron didn't know. Her inner beast, her secret passions, the man whose presence haunted her dreams night after night. He was within her reach, but so far from her grasp.  
  
Far-off footsteps in the mist awoke her from her reverie. Her heartbeat quickened as a tall, broad shadow moved toward. Could it be him? Would they finally have one single moment alone?  
  
The man stepped out of the mist. It was Draco Malfoy. He was no longer a small, skinny boy; he was tall, pushing six foot five. Quidditch practice through the summer had ripped hard new muscles through his chest and arms; she could see them straining against his robes. His pale blond hair had gone platinum. But the greatest change was in his eyes.  
  
A year before, Hermione could have looked at Draco's eyes and seen hard gray irises, like tiny chips of ice embedded in his face. But now as she looked up at him, she saw pieces of dark silver, with faint blue shots. They were no longer squinted in dislike, but softened, and calmed.  
  
"Hello, Hermione," he said with a smile, not a smirk.  
  
But she couldn't ignore his past torture and horrid attitude toward her. She reacted. "I have a name now, eh? No more 'Granger' or 'Mu-'"  
  
He put a few fingertips on her lips to stop her rant. He was now squatting directly in front of her. His fingertips slid to grace her cheek. "I really had hoped we could put all this behind us," he muttered softly.  
  
"Six years, Draco," she uttered in reply. "Six years. One can't easily forget six years of being bullied."  
  
Draco backed up from her. "You can't change the past, nor can I. I regret what I did, I really do. It was wrong to put at an understatement. Instead of embracing what could have been three great friends, I shunned, just because of poverty and being Muggle born. I'm not trying to cast the blame off me, but it really is -"  
  
"- Your father's fault. I know, Draco. And you're right. There's nothing you can do about your father. He's influenced you to be the way you are. or rather, the way you were. You've changed."  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."  
  
"You've changed a lot, too. You're not as. as clever as you were before. You're more. wise beyond your years. And you're more open and forgiving."  
  
There was a long pause before Hermione spoke again. "So why all this change?"  
  
"Well, we're going to be spending a lot more time together, aren't we?"  
  
"Whatever are you talking about?"  
  
"Haven't you seen my lovely new badge?" He puffed his chest out and she gasped in what he thought was surprise. He was wrong.  
  
"Oh no! This is all wrong! All wrong!" she cried.  
  
Draco was flustered. "But, b-, I- I thought- I thought you'd be happy! I thought this would make you happy!"  
  
"I am. I'm very happy for you Draco, congratulations, But. Ron's supposed to be Head Boy!"  
  
"Ron?!" Draco asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes! We're getting married, and Dumbledore said that he had set up a special dorm for us, so it has to be Ron! Why else would he do that?"  
  
"I don't know, but here's my letter with my name on it, and Dumbledore himself signed it!" Draco said heatedly.  
  
Hermione scanned the letter quickly. She read it over and over, saying, "This can't be. this can't be."  
  
Draco grabbed her by the shoulders. Her head snapped up. His face was glowing in anger. "I think Dumbledore meant that dorm for you and me!"  
  
Catching full his implied meaning, Hermione's face fell in shock. She pulled away from him. "Mister Malfoy!" she began indignantly. "If you think for one moment that you can treat me in this manner, seducing me with your feign kindness, then you need to get another idea in your-"  
  
A loud train whistle interrupted her tirade as the Hogwarts Express pulled to a stop in front of them. "Very well then," she said in the same indignant tone. "I will be on the train in the Head cabin, awaiting the Prefects. When you decide to check your attitude, you can join me, but not until then."  
  
That said, she grabbed Athena's cage roughly, upsetting the bird and boarded the train. Draco sighed, then started heaving their trunks (she had left hers in her furor) on the train.  
  
By the time he had stowed them, Hermione had already locked the compartment door. He pounded it. "Hermione?" he called through the door. "Hermione, please, you know I have to sit here." It took a full twenty minutes of pounding and pleading for her to open the compartment door a hair and allow him to squeeze through.  
  
But she was still enraged. She was huddled in the window seat, staring at the empty platform, her lips pursed and her brow furrowed. He sat down gingerly across from her.  
  
"Hermione, I want to apologize for what I did. It was really wrong," he said tightly.  
  
"You were leading me on the entire time. Seducing me so I sleep with you. Another addition to your collection of love affairs. Don't think I don't know about that, Draco."  
  
He got up and gingerly sat down next to her. She didn't recoil or lash out, so he put his hand on her knee so gently it floated on her skin. He felt her leg tingle beneath his touch.  
  
He lowered his voice and crooned into her ear. "I'm so sorry Hermione, but I've wanted you for so long. I wasn't trying to seduce you. I told myself going in that you would be different. I told myself I wasn't going to push you. I don't want you for sex, I want you for love. I want to make you mine for all eternity. but you're getting married. you're engaged."  
  
What will happen next episode? Will Hermione refuse Draco and stay true to Ron? Or will she allow her secret passions to control her? Find out in the next episode of The Turn of the Tide! 


	2. The Train cont

Sorry it took so long to update, guys. I've been having a really tough time with school and my boyfriend, but it's all better now. Thanks for the reviews!  
  
harshipper: Sorry that my first episode was so short, but, as you can see, it was actually two parts, and that was the only logical place I could find for a split.  
  
Tinuviel Firestorm: Yes, that is really freaky! For my readers, you definitely need to check out Tinuviel Firestorm's Turning of the Tides! You will love it! I'd rate it among the best I've read.  
  
Without further ado, let us return to The Turn of the Tide.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Episode Two The Train cont.  
  
Hermione turned around to face Draco; her face was inches from his. Her face had softened, her eyes were shining, her lips soft.  
  
"We're not engaged," she breathed. "We've only talked about the idea, but it's going to happen. unless."  
  
"Unless. what?"  
  
"Draco, I've had my eye on you for a very long time."  
  
He ran his fingers through her glossy, chestnut hair, entwined his fingers in it. He looked deep into her honey brown eyes and before he knew it, he was kissing her, the most soft, gentle kiss he had ever given. It seemed innocent, yet it was filled with the passion he felt for her. Her lips were so soft and light, like tiny, silk pillows for his lips to rest on.  
  
At that exact moment, he knew that she was exactly what he needed. She was the passive river that could drown the fire inside of him. She was the warmth that could melt through the layer of ice around him. She was the one beauty that could warm his heart forever.  
  
As soon as he kissed her, she knew that she was making a mistake with Ron. She was kissing her forbidden desire, and she knew that this was the man she was destined to be with her entire life. She knew that she was to be by his side for eternity. When he released her lips, and they stared deep into each other's eyes and souls, she knew that this was the man she was meant to love. Then a knock came at the door and sent them flying apart. The door slid open; it was Harry and the Weasleys, by no surprise.  
  
"Hey 'Mione!" Ron said, pulling her into a close embrace and planting a kiss on her lips that was tight and forced. "How've you been all summer? I wish you could have been at my house with me and Harry, but I'm sure you had a great time in the Mediterranean." Hermione shook her head at Ron; all their conversations seemed to consist of Ron talking non-stop and Hermione just nodding occasionally.  
  
"So," Harry commented finally. "Who's Head." His eyes fell on Draco. "What are you doing in here? Get out, Malfoy!"  
  
Hermione way-layed Harry and Ron before Draco's temper rose again. "Harry, Ron, calm down. D-Malfoy's Head Boy," she caught herself just in time. "He's not causing any problems. I've-" She dropped her voice so only they could hear. "I've got him under control."  
  
Ron looked at Hermione for a moment, then said, "All right, then. We better go get a compartment. See you when we get there." He pecked her cheek and they left. As soon as the door clicked shut, Hermione let out a sigh of relief and Draco collapsed onto the sofa.  
  
"That was rough," Hermione said, sitting down on the other sofa. "How did you not explode when they confronted you like that?  
  
"I don't know. I just kept thinking of you, and how I didn't want to blow things with you."  
  
The new Prefects came and left, and finally they were alone again, but they still weren't comfortable. Both could only think of their friends' and families' reactions to their relationship. Finally Hermione slumped against Draco's shoulder in exhaust. Draco slipped his arms around her waist and hugged her close to him.  
  
"We can't do this, Draco," she began. "It's impossible. Your father won't allow it, my friends won't allow it, I'm supposed to marry Ron, it- it just won't work."  
  
"I can't accept that, Hermione. I know our backgrounds are against us, but this is fate. We're here to reunite Gryffindor and Slytherin. Our friends and family may not accept it now, but if we're in love, they'll have to, sooner or later."  
  
"But what do we do until then?"  
  
"Simple. We keep it a secret."  
  
"Draco, we can't do that! Sure, maybe we could hide it for a while, but sooner or later, someone will find out!"  
  
"It's the only option we have. I can't just give you up. And I don't think you could give me up that easily either."  
  
He trailed his finger along her jawline, lifting her chin up to raise her face up to his. He took her lips again, but with passion this time. He traced his fingernails down either side of her spine, making her back arch, driving her breasts into his rock hard chest. He quickly wrapped his arms around her, holding her body close to his.  
  
Another knock came at the door and sent them flying apart. It always seemed that whenever things were getting interesting, they were interrupted. Hermione slid the door open. It was the food trolley.  
  
"As Head Boy and Girl, you two have a special lunch prepared for you," she said, placing a basket in Hermione's arms. "Have a good train ride, dears!"  
  
Hermione thanked her and slid the door closed. Draco looked quizzically at her, so she opened the basket. Inside was a warm rotisserie chicken, mashed potatoes, a bottle of pumpkin juice, plates , goblets, silverware, and napkins. Hermione emptied the basket onto the floor, then looked up at Draco. He slid to the floor next to her.  
  
"I guess there are perks to being Head Boy," he said, loading his plate. "Besides Head Girl, of course."  
  
"Watch it, Malfoy!" Hermione teased, her mouth already full.  
  
They quickly devoured the chicken and potatoes, and when they sat back, everything disappeared but the basket and the goblets. Hermione peeked in the basket and pulled out two large chocolate muffins.  
  
"Mmmm, chocolate." Hermione said evilly. "I dunno if I'm gonna share!"  
  
"You better share!" When Hermione took a long slow bite of the first muffin, he gently tackled her. While she fought to escape, he took the uneaten muffin from her hand. "Thanks!" he said, and started eating it while still holding Hermione.  
  
"You know, you can get up now," Hermione gasped, Draco's weight cutting her breath short.  
  
"No, I don't think I can."  
  
"Get off me!"  
  
By this time, Draco had finished eating, so he simply rolled over on top of her. "No, I don't think I will."  
  
"Well, you've got another think coming! Get your ass off of me!"  
  
"C'mon, you're not really that angry with me. And we've got several more hours 'til we arrive at the school."  
  
"I'm not going to take that kind of talk anymore, Mr. Malfoy." She brought her knee swiftly up into his crotch. He rolled off her. "I don't want you to touch me for the remainder of the train ride."  
  
She stood up and packed away the basket, then pulled out their new textbook, Mastering Defensive Spells and began to read. Draco gingerly got to his feet and began to plead with her.  
  
"C'mon, Hermione. you know I'm sorry."  
  
She didn't look up from her page. "Yes, I know you're sorry and I know you 'didn't mean it.' But you need to learn to control your temper and suggestive nature. Thus," she looked up. "You're being punished."  
  
Draco sighed, then plopped himself down on the sofa across from her. The rest of the train ride was peaceful; Hermione read the entire textbook, and Draco contented himself to looking between the window and Hermione. Finally, after what seemed days to Draco, Hermione turned the last page of her book, then checked her watch, sighed, and looked up at Draco.  
  
"I need to change into my robes," she said.  
  
Draco shrugged. "Okay?"  
  
"Well? I need some privacy."  
  
"Hermione, we're going to be living together for the rest of the year. I think we're going to have to get used to each other changing."  
  
Hermione looked at him closely, then pulled her robes out of her trunk. When she pulled her sweater off over her head, her bare skin tingled under Draco's watchful eye. She hesitated for a moment, then quickly continued changing. After stowing her clothes back in her trunk, she turned sharply to face him.  
  
"I know you're a man," she started. "A typical male, but you didn't have to stare the entire time."  
  
Draco said nothing for a moment, but simply stared back up at her. Then he stood up and positioned himself square in front of her. He tilted her head up so their eyes met and whispered, "I just can't keep my eyes off of you, love."  
  
She smiled, openly flattered. "Forgive me?" he asked.  
  
"How could I not?" she questioned in reply. He kissed her, oh-so-gently, enough to make her sigh in spite of herself. At that moment, the train shuddered to a halt. Draco kissed her again, then whispered softly, "See you tonight."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry, forgot to do this last time:  
  
Disclaimer- I confess. I do not own Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Hogwarts, Platform 9¾, or any of the other people or places that you will find both in my fanfic and Master of Novel JK Rowling's books. I do own the plot though.  
  
If you want the next episode to come faster, you know what you have to do! Clicky clicky the little review button for me!!!  
  
-Danni Bloom- 


	3. The Banquet

Thanks for the reviews, guys! Your support has helped me a lot, keep them coming!  
  
harshipper - Yes, the "punishment" part was very fun to write, and surprisingly easy. I just thought of what I'd do to my boyfriend if he talked to me like that.  
  
NewSecretRose - Thanks for your review! I don't know about "amazing author," but if you really think that, go me, and go you! Keeping Hermione and Draco in character was crucial to the success of this fanfic, I'm glad I've done a good job. Please keep reviewing, you inspired me to keep typing when I really didn't want to, thanks!  
  
Now, back to "The Turn of the Tide" .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Episode Three The Banquet  
  
The Sorting and the Feast passed very vaguely to Hermione; she couldn't keep her eyes or her mind off of Draco. However, when Dumbledore began his speech, her ears perked up by instinct.  
  
"Welcome, my students and fellow teachers, to another year of Hogwarts! Before I begin on the regular reminders, I should like to tell you the things of importance. Firstly, we are welcoming two new teachers to our staff. Miss Nymphadora Tonks will be filling the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
  
"Tonks?!" Harry and Ron exclaimed at the same time, joining in on the applause for her. They quickly scanned the Head Table and found her sitting next to Professor Sprout, her hair long, straight, and vivid electric blue. She gave them a hearty wink and smile before Dumbledore continued.  
  
"I'm sorry to inform you that Hagrid will not be returning to his post as Care of Magical Creatures professor."  
  
"What?!" Ron interjected loudly. Dumbledore gave him a stern look that made him sink into his seat before pressing on.  
  
"Here to fill his post is Charlie Weasley."  
  
The applause from Gryffindor table was tumultuous. Harry and Hermione whipped their heads around to Ron, who looked just as surprised as they did. They joined in the applause and scanned the Head Table again; Charlie waved at him from his seat next to Professor McGonagall. Then he looked back toward Dumbledore, who was continuing his speech.  
  
"Secondly, I would like to announce a new position in the Hogwarts staff, to be filled by Madame Fleur Pernelle. Madame Pernelle will serve as a school mentor, and will be here to speak with any student who needs advice or counsel. All things discussed with Madame Pernelle will remain completely confidential, unless, of course, the information puts you or another student in danger.  
  
"I have hired Madame Pernelle because of the return of Lord Voldemort." This statement caused many stirrings and whisperings throughout the Great Hall; Dumbledore carried on as if he didn't notice. "I feel that many of you are stressed or confused over this matter, so she is here to listen if you need guidance. She will also be planning three dances, one near Christmas, one near Easter, and one near the end of the school year. I believe I will allow her to further explain things. Madame?"  
  
"Zank you, Dumblydorr." Every head above fourth year did a double take; Madame Pernelle was Fleur Delacour. "For zose of you above fourth year, I would like to introduce myself as Fleur Delacour, one of ze TriWizard partizipants. But, now, I muzt azk you to pleaze call me Madame Pernelle.  
  
"I am 'ere to speak wiz you about ze return of ze Dark Lord. Profezzor Dumblydorr and I both believe zat ze stresses of school and ze fears caused by His return are burdens zat you should not have to deal wiz. Zerefore, I am 'ere to give you comfort and counsel.  
  
"Of, courze, I weel also be organizing three dances for you. Zere weel be a Chreestmas Ball on December 19th, an Easter Gala on March 23rd, and a Head Ball on June 20th. Ze Chreestmas Ball weel be for fourth years and up, and dress robes and evening gowns weel be worn. Ze Easter Gala weel be for everyone, and normal robes weel be worn. Ze Head Ball weel be for fifth years and up, and dress robes and evening gowns weel be worn. Evening gowns and dress robes can be bought at Madame Malkin'z in Hozmeed on any Hogzmeed weekend. I 'ope to be a help to all of you in ze timez of darkness ahead of us."  
  
With that, she sat down. A great round of applause was given for her, and only ended when Dumbledore stood back up and began the normal reminders.  
  
"Ron, why didn't you tell us Charlie was coming to teach?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"I didn't know," Ron answered simply.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be a wonderful teacher, he does know a lot about animals."  
  
"Yeah, and this is what he's wanted to do ever since he came to Hogwarts. He got the highest grade his year in Care of Magical Creatures on OWL's and NEWT's!"  
  
"I bet you anything Hagrid gave up his job for Charlie, especially after he did for Norbert," Harry said quietly.  
  
People started standing and walking around them. Hermione quickly looked over toward the Slytherin table and caught Draco's eye. He smiled and winked at her, then moved on with the rest of the Slytherins.  
  
"Malfoy's such a git!" Ron said vehemently. "Winking at you like that!"  
  
Hermione just realized he was talking to her. "Yeah," she said vaguely. "Yeah, he is."  
  
"You let me know if he puts any moves on you, you know, being Head Boy and all."  
  
"I- I will, Ron."  
  
They walked the rest of the way in silence, speaking only the password into the Gryffindor common room. When they go there, the common room was still empty and silent, save the merry crackling of the fire. Ron ran upstairs to retrieve his Wizard Chess from his trunk, and Harry turned to Hermione.  
  
"How was the Mediterranean?" he asked jovially.  
  
"Wonderful! Corsica is such a beautiful island. How was Ron's?"  
  
"Great! We got to practice Quidditch every day! And. can you keep a secret? From Ron?"  
  
Hermione's face fell. "Depends. What is it?"  
  
"Oh, nothing horrendous. It's just. me and Ginny are."  
  
"Oh, Harry! How sweet!" Her face erupted into a huge smile. "You should tell him! He won't be that upset!"  
  
Harry broke into a grin. "You think?"  
  
"What are you two hyenas smiling about?" Ron asked, but left no time to answer. "Ready to watch me teach Harry the meaning of Wizard Chess?"  
  
"You know Ron, I think I'm off to be. I've got a lot of unpacking to do." She caught Harry's eye in a meaningful look, then headed off to a door with 'HEAD GIRL' written on it.  
  
The door opened to a large room with a single king size bed, two large antique armoires, and a door, leading presumably to the bathroom. Draco was already reclining on the bed.  
  
"How did you get in here?!" they both shrieked at the same time.  
  
Draco answered first. "I just got in here a few moments ago. through that door."  
  
"But, how on Earth did you get into Gryffindor tower?"  
  
"I wasn't in Gryffindor Tower. I was in the Slytherin common room."  
  
"Wait a minute." Hermione sank down onto the bed, her eyes screwed in concentration. "So you telling me that when you came in, that door lead to Slytherin?" Draco nodded. "Open it."  
  
"What ?"  
  
"Get up and open the door!" she snapped impatiently.  
  
He groaned for a minute, then pushed himself off the bed. Sure enough, when he pulled the door open, Gryffindor Tower had been replaced with a dark, cold, green room that Hermione assumed to be the Slytherin common room.  
  
The door clicked shut. "This dorm must be enchanted so that if I touch, it leads to Slytherin. And if you touch it -"  
  
" - It leads to Gryffindor," Hermione finished. "It's ingenious, the magic must have been extremely complex."  
  
Draco didn't answer, but sat down next to Hermione of the bed. He gently turned her face towards his. His hand slid down to her back; he pulled her close to him. Their lips tumbled over each other, the tongues danced in the chasm between their throats. Their minds made sweet love as the sky darkened and fire crackled in the hearth. 


	4. Author Note

Hey guys, sorry it's been so long. In case you see a story in the near future that is the exact same as this one- don't freak out. It'll be me under a new penname.


End file.
